


Quelque chose de toi

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cannibalism, Eye Trauma, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pour qu'il lui appartienne un peu plus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bande de brutes !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328682) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Quelque chose de toi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** N’noitra Gilga x Testla Lindocruz  
>  **Genre :** amour gore  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Bleach - N'noitraTestla - N'noitra qui mange l'oeil de Testla - "Only what you have eaten is yours; other things may not be." – flash!round #A - kinkenstock  
>  **Avertissements :** gore, et jeu de domination  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

C’est quelque chose que Szayelaporro a appris à N’noitra : l’on est ce que l’on mange.  
« Tiens, regarde, Aaroniero qui bouffe les souvenirs de ce qu’il ingurgite, ou tel autre qui s’approprie la force brute ou les pouvoirs spéciaux. Et même sans ces aptitudes spéciales, c’est ce que nous mangeons qui construit et reconstruit notre corps. Corollaire, seul ce que tu assimiles en toi est vraiment à toi, puisqu’il devient toi. Tout le reste, on n’en est jamais sûr.  
\- C’est pour ça que ça que tu bouffes tes fracciones ?  
\- Mmh, pas tout à fait. C’est d’abord pour me régénérer. Mais je t’accorde qu’en les sacrifiant, je récupère un investissement. »

Mais N’noitra ne s’intéresse pas aux détails gore de la vie de Szayel. Tout ce qu’il a retenu de leur échange, c’est un moyen d’asseoir sa domination sur Testla. Fut un temps, ils étaient à égalité. Maintenant, à force d’acharnement à devenir plus fort, N’noitra a su le battre, le dépasser, et exiger de lui un nouveau respect. Il sera désormais son subordonné. Testla dit accepter, et sans rechigner encore, admiratif devant sa nouvelle force. N’noitra cependant exige une preuve :

« Offre-moi une partie de ton corps. »  
Pas, « Prête-moi ton corps que je le marque comme mien, que je l’utilise à ma guise puisque tu affirmes que tu m’appartiens et que tu feras tout ce que je voudrais », mais bien,  
« Dépare-toi d’un bout de ton organisme, à tout jamais, que je le fasse mien. »

Et Testla ne refuse pas. Testla ferait vraiment n’importe quoi pour N’noitra.

Sans un mot, il plonge deux doigts dans son orbite droite et tend son offrande à son maître. N’noitra accepte.  
Testla a besoin de chacun de ses membres et ne voudra en sacrifier aucun au risque de compromettre ses capacités au combat ; de simples cheveux ne feraient pas l’affaire, et il n’irait pas non plus se couper la langue pour diverses raisons. La diminution de son champ l’handicapera sans doute un peu, mais il apprendra à faire avec. L’équilibre entre perte en puissance de combat et gain en matière de lien, pour leur équipe, lui semble bon. 

L’œil glisse dans la bouche de N’noitra.

C’est salé. Ça n’a pas goût de la couleur de son iris. (Cet œil marron tendre… quoiqu’il puisse représenter ?)  
C’est liquide une fois percé, il se répand sur sa langue. Pas si gluant qu’il n’aurait cru. Pas comme une huître, ces horribles machins réputés aphrodisiaques, ni comme une gorgée de sperme non plus. Le goût est moins fort, la consistance différente. Mais ce n’est pas de la gastronomie, tout cela, c’est un lien à créer entre eux deux. Et pas sexuel, en tout cas pas à l’origine.

« Ainsi tu me ressembleras. » N’noitra ne plaisante qu’à moitié. Testla approuve silencieusement. Bientôt, il se procurera un bandeau assorti à celui de son maître.

N’noitra lèche l’orbite vide, goûte son sang, métallique, ses larmes, salées. Les tissus là sont sensibles, la muqueuse est à vif ; il en tirera plus de douleur que de plaisir bien évidemment, mais il tient à ce geste.

Quand il l’embrasse, il lui fait partager la saveur de son œil qui s’attarde encore sur sa langue, sa longue, longue langue qui serpente dans sa bouche et menace de l’étouffer.

« Toi aussi, avale quelque chose de moi. »

Qu’un peu de N’noitra aussi entre en Testla… mais ce qu’il lui donne est quelque chose dont N’noitra peut se séparer aisément, sans regret. Rien de la même ampleur ; leur relation n’est pas symétrique. Quelque chose de renouvelable, de négligeable : quelque fluides seulement, pas de chair.

Il lui offre sa salive, déposée dans le creux de son orbite mutilée, de par la croyance qu’elle aidera à cicatriser, et dans sa bouche comme marque d’union et d’échange.  
Ça peut sembler bien peu, mais pour Testla, la symbolique affirmée par son maître représente déjà beaucoup.


End file.
